


Orange Juice and Oreos

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magicians/Carmilla Cross over, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia Wicker travels to Silas University in search of a spell book.  She finds one very attractive vampire, Carmilla Karnstein.  Light smut ensues.</p>
<p>Julia was never my favorite character on the TV series but reading the books has added a lot of depth to her (none of which is reflected in this fluffy nonsense) which is why I decided to give her a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Juice and Oreos

“Aren’t you a little old for me?” Julia asked, circling warily. She kept an eye on the raven-haired woman who was lounging on the other side of the room, her leg thrown over the arm of the loveseat. Her kohl-lined dark eyes followed Julia with an intensity she could physically feel on her body. 

Julia had been looking for an ancient spell book when she followed the trail all the way to Austria. There, deep in the stacks of a small, private library at Silas University, she locate the object of her search. Her sense of triumph was tempered by the sound of soft snoring at the end of the aisle. In a kiosk that book-ended the stacks, she found a woman dozing, her chair leaned back against one of the bookshelves. After accidentally knocking the chair over while trying to slip by, Julia discovered that the woman knew a great deal about the book, spells, and Silas University in general. The university seemed to be a hotbed of strange and dark magic. Julia wanted to get as much information out of her as possible. Good magical resources were hard to find for a hedge witch. 

It wasn’t until they’d gone out for coffee and Sachertorte that Julia began to realize who and more precisely, what her new acquaintance was. She’d tried to pull away but the vampire fascinated her in ways she really couldn’t put her finger on. And now, here in the living area of Julia’s hotel suite, with a lift of her eyebrow and twitch of her deep red stained lips, the woman rose to her feet and followed along with Julia’s restless pacing. 

“What’s four centuries between...friends?” the woman answered, moving towards her. Frozen in her tracks, Julia watched her approach, lithe and catlike, with a look as if Julia was on the dinner menu. Her heart sped up and breath shortened as two primal urges fought for dominance. One was an overwhelming need to flee, to run as fast and as far as she could away from the deadly predator stalking the room. The other was to attack, to lay her hands on the others’ smooth white skin, to tilt her face up, to take what she hadn’t even known she wanted until that moment. The smirk on the vampire’s face as she got closer was both frightening and infuriatingly sexy, leaving Julia even more uncertain which direction to go.

She stepped backwards a few steps. “Is that what we are, Carmilla... friends?” Julia’s voice shook from the confusion of chemicals racing through her bloodstream. Carmilla stepped closer. “Friends is as good a word as any for now. Why are you moving away, creampuff? Do I scare you?”

Taking a deep breath, Julia tried to put on a neutral face. “You’re a vampire, Carm. Shouldn’t I be scared?”

Carmilla laughed, a deep throaty sound that rolled deep within Julia, fanning the steadily growing fire. Stepping backward as the vampire continued forward, Julia found herself pinned between a wall and the undead, sultry creature in front of her. Fleeing ceased to be an option. Julia wanted to go on the offensive.   
Reaching out, she brushing a loose lock off of Carmilla’s forehead. Julia’s fingertips traced the outline of her face lightly, lingering beneath her chin as Carmilla smirked. Sliding her hand back through the other woman’s jet black hair and behind her ear, Julia gave in and slowly pulled Carmilla towards her, still on the watch for any sudden movements. They both paused for a moment, lips so close they could feel each other breath, both waiting to see who would back out.

Finally, Carmilla leaned forward and closed the gap. Her lips were soft and feather-light, gently caressing Julia’s. As the kiss deepened, Julia felt Carmilla’s tongue flick out. Letting out a soft moan, her lips parted, granting access. Carmilla’s hands slid down Julia’s arms, settling on her wrists. With increasing ferocity in her kiss, Carmilla twisted Julia’s hands up next to her head, pinning them in place. Julia felt how easily the other was holding her still and instinctively started to struggle against her.

“Now is when you should be scared...” she whispered, biting Julia’s lower lip. Carmilla’s kisses trailed along her jawline, causing Julia’s trembling legs to start to buckle. Carmilla nipped and kissed her way down the witch’s neck, stopping just above the collarbone. Julia’s breath caught as the vampire reversed course, trailing the tip of her tongue halfway back up,directly over her pounding pulse. Julia braced for the bite to come.

Instead, she found herself alone in the room, arms dropping to her side as she gasped for air. Groaning, Julia slid down the wall to the floor in frustration.   
“Carmilla?” she called out. How did that vampire move so fast?  
A smoky dark voice came from the bedroom off to the left.  
“Your move, cupcake”

Julia found her lounged out on the bed, blankets in a rumpled pile at the end. Most of her clothing was tossed in the corner, leaving just a loose fitted, off the shoulder t-shirt and a pair of black lace bikini underwear. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning on one arm with legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, idly flipping through the journal from the side table. 

“My, you’re an angry one.” she said, closing the book and tossing it to the floor. 

“That’s not for public consumption!” Julia said through gritted teeth, picking it up and putting it back on the table. 

“I guess not.” she said, settling back on her elbows as Julia moved closer. She patted the mattress next to her. “Got anything for private consumption?”

Julia sat on the edge with her back to Carmilla, trying to slow down her breathing. The hedge witch felt hands slide onto her shoulders, slowly turning them until she toppled backwards. Carmilla rolled forward from behind her and straddling Julia’s hips, settling carefully but firmly. The smirk on the vampire’s face widened as Julia ran her fingertips across the narrow strip of skin between the hem of Carmilla’s t-shirt and the start of the lace. Her skin was pale and soft as silk. Taking that hem and lifting the shirt over her head to the floor rewarded Julia with a low growl that reverberated against her mouth as Carmilla lowered her lips to Julia’s once more. She demanded entrance and eagerly, Julia gave it, running her hands up Carmilla’s smooth back, with one winding into her hair at the nape of her neck while the other nestled on the small of her back, trying to pull her closer. Carmilla resisted with a smile as she sped through the buttons on Julia’s shirt. 

Somewhere in the haze of lips and hands and skin, the rest of their clothes slipped away. Rolling Carmilla over onto her back, Julia whispered a few words combined with a quick gesture, lighting up her hands. She traced the curves of Carmilla’s body, leaving a soft rainbow glow wherever her fingers touched. On Carmilla’s firm abdomen, Julia drew a heart, just under her rib cage, causing the vampire to wriggle and laugh. She took Julia’s hands and placed them squarely on her breasts. Julia ran her thumbs around Carmilla’s erect nipples, eliciting a moan along with a giggle.  
“Your pretty rainbow hands are ticklish, my tasty little witch.” 

Carmilla pulled Julia down on her side next to her. Working her way lower, Carmilla took Julia’s nipple between her teeth, gently biting down as her tongue flicked the end. Julia’s breath caught and her back arched. Her hands tangled up in Carmilla’s hair, leaving colorful streaks interwoven throughout. 

Carmilla pushed her knee between Julia’s legs, opening her up for exploration. Julia gasped and opened wider by pulling her leg up to settle on Carmilla’s hip. 

Carmilla narrowed her eyes and gave the witch a sly smile as she glided the tips of her fingers over Julia’s warm center lightly, watching the witch arch up, breathing heavily. 

“What do you want, pretty magician?” Carmilla’s eyes gleamed like a cat at night. “And what will you give me in return?” 

She slid two fingers into Julia’s wet softness, slowly slipping in and out, making sure to skim across her sensitive center both ways. Each movement was accompanied by rolling her own hips along Julia who was also moving with the action. 

Julia groaned in frustration and want.  
“Faster...I want faster... and… maybe harder across the...Fuck, yes! That...I want that… take what you want but… just that...please!” 

Julia grabbed Carmilla’s wrist, stopping her hand right where she wanted it. Licking the edge of her earlobe, Carmilla obliged by directing her attention towards small, circles with a very light touch. 

“Maybe what I want is to watch you shatter into a thousand glittering pieces, all because of me.” she whispered as she deepened the touch.

Julia’s breathing came more and more ragged as the sensation in the pit of her stomach began to build with each twist of those fingers. She bit Carmilla’s lower lip, drawing tiny bit of blood and getting a growl in return. Julia moaned louder and dug her nails into Carmilla’s back as her end approached. As she teetered on the edge, Julia felt the fangs sink into her neck. The sting and surprise of it sent her crashing over with a scream. She shuddered against Carmilla’s body, held tight as the vampire licked and suckled against her neck, sending continuous waves of sensation through her overly sensitive nerves. 

As Julia slowly began to come down, she noticed Carmilla was watching her with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face, a small smear of blood on the corner of her mouth like a smear of dark red lipstick.   
“You got something on your lip there.” She reached out and wiped the stain off. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just watching you put those thousand pieces back together again.” Carmilla propped her head up on her hand, running her hand down Julia’s curves from shoulder to hip. “Maybe I should try for a million pieces next time?”

Julia nuzzled Carmilla’s neck. “It’s a better return than the blood bank. Although a cookie and some orange juice would be nice right now. But my plane leaves tomorrow...”

Carmilla stopped her with a kiss then disappeared. Julia sat up quickly, noticing that only her clothes were still on the floor.

“Carm?”

She appeared in the doorway, fully dressed, her hair piled high on her head.

“If the witch wants OJ and Oreos, the witch gets OJ and Oreos. But I expect a reward.”

Julia stood up and put her arms around the vampire. Giving her butt a hard squeeze, she said, “Find the double stuffed ones and I’ll give you a the best ‘reward’ of your life”. She licked Carmilla’s chin.

Carmilla laughed, “Give me 10 minutes and you’ll have it. You’d better get ready.” 

With that, she disappeared. Julia smiled broadly to herself and headed for the shower. She had to be ready for what was turning into a very busy and very sweet night.


End file.
